Vehicles currently incorporate numerous control switches into a steering wheel area of a vehicle to give the driver a safe and convenient way to manipulate various vehicle systems while driving. These systems include, but are not limited to, a horn output, a windshield wiper system, a cruise control system, an audio system, a video system, and/or a lighting system. Control panels for these kinds of systems currently utilize various push button and toggle switch circuitry installations installed onto a steering wheel mechanism of the vehicle and may be configured for installation alongside a driver air bag module, a cover for the driver air bag, or along any other portion of a steering assembly within a vehicle.
For example, the driver air bag module may be secured onto a frame of a hub of a steering wheel in the vehicle. The driver air bag module may include an electrical contact that completes an electrical circuit of a horn system, or other vehicle accessory systems. Using a commonly known vehicle horn as one non-limiting example of current technology, the steering mechanism in most vehicles allows for horn actuation when the air bag module is moved toward a corresponding electrical contact on the steering wheel frame. Typically, the contact on the driver air bag module is biased away from the contact on the steering wheel frame using springs, and the vehicle operator must push the driver air bag module with sufficient force to overcome the biasing force of the springs. The horn signal produced by completing the circuit is an on/off signal. In addition, depending on the location and number of the contacts, the force required to actuate the horn in the center of the driver air bag module may be higher than the force required to actuate the horn from the periphery of the driver air bag module. Furthermore, the horn may be actuated inadvertently if the vehicle is subjected to vibration, such as off road conditions.
Other well-known vehicle accessory systems operated from the steering mechanism of a vehicle include the lighting system, windshield wipers, cruise control, Bluetooth® systems, stereo systems, and the like. These systems also incorporate electro-mechanical switches, potentiometers, or other hardware to physically manipulate a respective output signal.
Drivers today, however, expect high levels of convenience, durability, and aesthetic appeal in the driver's area of new vehicles. Traditional gauges, buttons, dials, switches, and common hardware used in vehicles are outdated as more individuals are accustomed to the convenience of technology incorporated into personal devices, such as smart phones, tablets, and personal computers. Given the fast paced nature of these personal devices, there is a need in the art for an improved way to give drivers access to vehicle systems from the driver's seat of a vehicle while simultaneously allowing the drivers the familiarity of modern computing technology.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for more convenient and user friendly control panels for vehicle control circuits, particularly for drivers utilizing accessories available in modern automobiles.